Online advertising through various online media and social media platforms is both a potentially large expense as well as a potentially profitable marketing outlet for advertisers, including retailers and manufacturers of products and services. To assist advertisers in identifying and targeting potential customers for receipt of advertising content, various online web platforms offer advertisers the ability to identify these potential customers utilizing demographic information related to a user. For example, if a user, when setting up an account on the platform, identifies as a male in his early twenties, this user can be designated to receive advertisements related to new video games being released. To protect the privacy of the user, the advertiser would select a group “male-identifying users in their early 20s” and target that group and the platform would deploy the content from the advertiser to users in this demographic. On popular type of platform for advertising is the streaming media platform (e.g., YouTube, Twitch, Netflix, Hulu, etc.). Many advertisers pay to have their advertisements appear before and/or during video content selected by a user for viewing. In addition to identifying viewers that are likely consumers of the products and services being advertised, advertisers also seek to prioritize videos that are relevant and inoffensive on which to place their advertisements. For example, placing an advertisement for a cosmetic to run in advance of a cartoon is likely not advantageous as a target customer for the video is not the same as the target customer for the advertisement. Given that advertising carries costs, advertisers desire to provide advertising content only to customers of platforms who will eventually become consumers of the good and services advertised.